


elixir

by NE0CITIES



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NE0CITIES/pseuds/NE0CITIES
Summary: elixir (n)a good potion« you heal my soul, you're my sweet elixir »a compilation of short stories byN E 0 C I T I E S





	elixir

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't in any particular order, i'm just going to post as i write. all of them are going to be set in an alternate universe meaning that nct doesn't exist as a group in these, but each of the boys do. 
> 
> hope you guys like it.

« r u n »

I press my face against wooden door and listen. No one's supposed to be awake, but I know I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. When the steps become silent, the squeak of door hinges replaces the sound. 

All the doors in this old building have their own unique song, I can always tell which door is being opened. This one is long and high pitched with little breaks of silence in between: it's the roof door. Whoever is outside is going to the roof. 

I open my door, careful not to wake the few other sleeping kids in the room. I step out into the hallway, easing the door closed behind me. I gaze down the length of the hallway and, sure enough, the old, dim light bulb above the stairs too the roof is casting a small beam on the dusty floor panels. 

I make my way up the stairs as quietly and as quickly as I can, stopping when I reach the open door, my breath coming out as puffs of white smoke against the cool night air. 

Someone's sitting at the edge. By the small build of the figure, it doesn't take me long to recognize who it is; I know every kid in this building better than I know myself. 

"Renjun?" I call out. When I hear my voice it doesn't sound like my own. It doesn't sound like it's coming from the weak teenager that am I am, but it sounds strong and healthy. "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you awake?" he counters back, harshly. His voice is husky and it wavers on when he talks. 

"I asked you first," I say. I only get a sniffle in response. I walk to the ledge and sit beside him, swinging my legs as they dangle in the air. When I look up at him eyes are puffy and red. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," he turns away and and wipes at his face. 

"It's okay to cry, Jun," I try to comfort him. 

"I already told you I'm not." It makes no sense arguing with him so I stay silent. I stare down at the street below us and our feet dangling in the open air. It's quiet for a few more moments until the boy next to me speaks. 

"Sometimes I wish I was an orphan." I look at him. "I'd rather know that my parents are dead than to know that they're alive some where but they just don't want me."

"Don't say that," I respond.

"Why not? It's the truth." I look at his knuckles that clutch the edge of the roof; they're white. I place my hand over his, mine equally as white and cold. He slowly moves his head towards me and I'm met with sad eyes. I put my head his shoulder. 

"I wish our lives weren't like this," he breathes. I've thought that thought everyday since I moved to this place and I know almost every kid in here has thought it, too. But, for years I've put on a brave face and never said a word. But, tonight I feel different.

"Let's run away," I say and I don't know where it came from.

"What?"

"Let's run away. Just me and you," I explain. He just looks at me with a frown. 

"I'm not five," Renjun scoffs. "I'm almost an adult. They're gonna kick me out, anyways." I lift my head off his shoulder and just look at him. Studying his features, I see only a broken boy beaten down by a cruel life. 

"They can't kick you out if you leave," I counter. "There's nothing they can do about it." His glassy eyes watch me steadily and I hold his gaze. Like a mirror, his eyes seem to reflect all of what I used to be. 

"You remind me so much of myself," I whisper. "We've been broken into so many pieces. I don't think I can be put back together this time." I let out a shaky breath. "I have to get out of this place." The boy beside me suddenly clutches my cold hand in his. 

"You can't leave me here," he pleads. "Please."

I stand up from my seated position and take a few steps away from the edge. I turn back to Renjun and he watches me. "Then say you'll run with me, Jun. I promise I won't go without you."

By his trembling lips I can tell one thousand thoughts are running through his head. It's a race; him versus those thoughts. Only he can decide who to let win. 

He looks down at the street for a long time, leaving me standing for what feels like eternity. Just when I think he's staying, he stands, dusting off his pants and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Where are we gonna go?"

"I don't know." I extend my hand to him and he hesitantly takes it. 

"Well then," he murmurs, "let's run."

«»

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify, they live in a foster home. renjun isn't an orphan but he was taken away from his family, as well as the main character.


End file.
